


Stress Baking

by TheRomanticSadist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU - Monmouth has an actual kitchen, Alive!Noah Czerny, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Friendship, Gen, Monmouth boys, Pairings are heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticSadist/pseuds/TheRomanticSadist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you stress baking?” Noah chortled, bits of cookie falling from his lips. Gansey shook his head and placed the half bitten cookie back on a small plate. </p><p>“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Noah.” Gansey sighed, grabbing a kitchen towel from the roll. He held Noah’s jaw in one hand, wiping the crumbs from the side of his mouth with the other. It was just slightly awkward given how tall Noah was compared to Gansey. Noah shrugged, smiling innocently as Gansey wiped away the last of the crumbs. Before he could do it again, Noah reached for the cookie and stuffed it into his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of insight on the Monmouth boys in an AU where Noah's alive, no one is prophesied to die and they're a group of teenage boys living together~  
> This is silly and I hope you like it anyway. Light and fluffy~

“Oh! Hey!” Gansey turned to see Noah come home. “Noah, can you come and taste these to see if they’re okay?”

Placing the skateboard down, Noah tossed his spare helmet onto the leather coach and skipped over to Gansey. For once, it seemed as though Gansey had been making use of their kitchen rather than ordering take out again. A bag of flour remained open on the counter, though Noah could see some of it dusting the surface. Something sweet lingered in the air, filling their whole apartment.

An open bag plastic jar of chocolate chips sat near the stove, the oven door ajar slightly. Noah plucked a couple of them out of the jar and threw them in his mouth. “Noah, use a spoon!” Gansey scolded. Noah grinned, ignoring him as he hurried to screw the top back on. “Did you enjoy the skate park?” he asked, walking back over to the cookies cooling on the rack.

“Adam was there today!” Noah’s face lit up as he remembered helping Adam that day. He leant with his back against the counter. Moving the open stick of butter out of the way, he pushed himself up on it and sat on the surface. “He’s getting better at dropping in now, so I’m going to teach him more next time!”

“Ah,” Gansey nodded, trying to think of which trick Noah was referring to. Noah often tried to convince him to try skateboarding too, but he had yet to do any more than tentatively roll along the floor of their apartment. That was only if Noah was holding his hand too and walking beside him. Ronan had laughed at him the whole time, until he had tried as well, insisting he didn’t need help which resulted in him falling off of it thirty seconds later. “Is Adam coming over later?”

“Of course,” Noah smirked. “Ronan would sulk if he didn’t.” Noah let his legs swing beneath him, the heels of his shoes hiding the cabinets below. Gansey went to gently touch one of the cookies cooling on the rack. Satisfied that they were cool enough to hold, he picked one of the chocolate chip cookies up and signalled for Noah to come back down. Noah slid off the counter, landing softly in front of Gansey and opened his mouth. Before Gansey even had the chance to feed Noah, he backed away and his a sudden wave of pride washed over him. He grinned, bouncing a little as he announced, “Blue managed to do a 50-50 grind today!”

Gansey’s hand pulled away. “She did?” He raised an eyebrow. “That’s…”

“Really awesome, Gansey! You should come next time, I bet she’ll show you!” Noah encouraged. Blue seemed to pick up on a lot of tricks quickly.

“Maybe,” Gansey said. “Now open up, before the chocolate starts melting on my fingers.” Gansey lifted the cookie to Noah’s lips again.

“I’ll lick it off.” Noah winked. Gansey ignored him and placed the cookie on his lips. “Your hands smell of vanilla.” Noah mumbled against the cookie before opening his mouth. Gansey frowned a little – he had only spilt a little bit of vanilla essence on his fingers!

The instant that Noah took a bite, he let out a satisfied moan as the cookie melted in his mouth. Still slightly warm from the oven, the chocolate chips provided the sweetness he loved so much whilst the rest of the cookie crumbled into little bits. He chewed, closing his eyes and savouring it. “Shit, that’s amazing, Gansey!”

“Is it really?” Gansey asked, concerned. “Ronan helped me this time, but I want them to be really good.” Noah nodded, assuring him that he really did enjoy the cookie. Then he realised what was happening.

“Are you stress baking?” Noah chortled, bits of cookie falling from his lips. Gansey shook his head and placed the half bitten cookie back on a small plate.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Noah.” Gansey sighed, grabbing a kitchen towel from the roll. He held Noah’s jaw in one hand, wiping the crumbs from the side of his mouth with the other. It was just slightly awkward given how tall Noah was compared to Gansey. Noah shrugged, smiling innocently as Gansey wiped away the last of the crumbs. Before he could do it again, Noah reached for the cookie and stuffed it into his mouth.

Once he had finished the cookie, he reached for another and took a small bite, chewing thoughtfully. “Why are you stress baking? Are you finally going to ask Blue out?” he asked. “Oh! Are you giving some to her? You should, I bet she’d love them.”

Gansey’s cheeks flushed. “I— Noah, that is… well—” Noah grinned mischievously, stepping a little closer to Gansey.

“Am I interrupting?”

Ronan’s voice tore through Gansey’s flustering. Chainsaw flew into the room, landing on Noah’s hair. Noah laughed, raised his hand to affectionately scratch at her side. “Nah, we’re just talking about when Gansey’s going to ask Blue out.”

Ronan’s smirk turned devilish. He snorted and watched as Noah devoured another cookie, then taking one more and breaking it in half. He handed it over to Gansey who began to chew on it too. “Make sure you leave some for Adam and Blue.” Ronan reminded them.

“You were eavesdropping.” Noah observed.

Ronan scowled. “You just speak loudly.” Noah snorted at the excuse. Usually he was told the opposite. Then again, the people who told him that didn’t know him well. When around people he was close to, he would speak a little louder, especially when it came to being proud of his friends. 

“You like them?” Ronan asked, smiling as Noah licked his lips, cleaning the chocolate which was left on his lip. Just as Noah was about to reach for his fourth cookie, Ronan’s hand shot out and wrapped around Noah’s wrist. “No more until you shower. You stink, Czerny.”

Noah whined as he was dragged away from the rack of cookies. “Ronan!” Ronan didn’t let go, his grip tightening as he pulled him away and towards their bathroom. “Gansey, save me!

Gansey laughed, watching Ronan suddenly stop and haul Noah over his shoulder. Noah screamed, gripping onto the back of Ronan’s shirt. “Ronan!” Ronan cackled, holding Noah’s legs firmly so that he wouldn’t fall. “Let me down and I’ll tell you something Adam told me about you today!”

“Not going to work,” Ronan snorted, kicking the door to the bathroom open. Nevertheless, he placed Noah back onto the ground and shoved him into the bathroom, closing the door and holding it closed.

Gansey smiled fondly at the whole ordeal. It was true that Noah had smelt a little bit upon returning home, but he wasn’t bad. Ronan was more likely to have insisted him on having a shower given that Blue and Adam would be visiting later. Besides, despite being teenage boys, the three of them all participated in some kind of sports. They knew how a shower would help afterwards.

At first, the idea of moving in with his best friends had been both daunting and liberating. Seeing how they lived now though, Gansey wouldn’t have it any other way.

Ronan leant against the door to the bathroom, snickering at Noah banging his fists on the door. “Shower first!” Ronan ordered. Then, turning to Gansey, he said, “So, the maggot, huh?”

Gansey sighed. His friends were assholes.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, why couldn't they just have a happy life like this yknow?  
> I hope you liked it~ <3  
> If you did could you please [ reblog it maybe?](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com/post/142974143697)  
> Feel free to come talk on tumblr whenever as well~ ♥
> 
> Edit: 23/7/16 - Hi! If any of you ship pynch, could you also check out [ Pynch week ](http://pynchweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr since I'm co-hosting it (and will probably participate in it too)! It would be great if you could spread the word and I hope to see some of you taking part as well! ♥ Thanks!


End file.
